真価: True Worth
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: HIATUS: AU. Seiya always made her cry. She’s always crying under the Sakura Blossom Trees that I’m fond of. I’m always left to console her, but I’m no different than Seiya... we’re both Casanova, but I’m the one to saw Miyu’s True Worth.
1. Under The Sakura Blossom Trees

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! And its characters, it is own by Mika Kawamura and licensed by different companies around the world which I have no connection to.

**Summary:** AU. Seiya always made her cry. She's always crying under the Sakura Blossom Trees that I'm fond of. I'm always left to console her, but I'm no different than Seiya... we're both Casanova, but I'm the one to see Miyu's True Worth. Miyu X Kanata.

**Author's Note:** Got inspiration from a song... I tweaked it a bit to my tastes and added a few twists, this is really a one-shot but you know my inability to write one so this is a short story. I hope you like this as much I am! I really like this so I hope the feed back is good, if you don't-! –Brandished a spoon out of nowhere- I'll kill myself!

Spoon can kill people... right?

* * *

**真価～****True Worth**

By _Hiroyuki11_

* * *

"Miyu Kouzuki, find some other guy that'll value more than your bastard of a boyfriend, find someone that'll see your true worth... find someone that'll love you... there's a lot of guy out there. Don't waste your love on him... _or me_." –Kanata Saiyonji

* * *

I see you're crying again at that cherry blossom tree you love so much, your eyes are red and puffy... doesn't you know anything else besides crying? Aren't you sick of it? Aren't you sick of crying you soul out?

It isn't like this when I first met you or rather, saw you... you were smiling brightly when I first saw you 3 years ago when you were still in Junior High School. I saw you walking towards your school gate, happily hopping along with your friends, so innocent, like no care in the world... I at least have the heart to avoid _tainting_ you...

But what happened now? The next time I saw you, you were with Seiya. He's my friend, and we're both Casanova... I didn't set my eyes in you only because you're too innocent, I don't want to be the one to wipe that smile in your face.

But why...? After 3 years you're in front of me... introducing yourself, as one of Seiya's six girlfriends, not that you know that.

You seem happy, but that's the last time I saw you smiling. The next time I saw you, you were at the cherry blossom tree that was hidden from the sight... I knew that place, that's because it's my personal place... you see, I went there when I needed to be alone, or at least that's where I take my nap.

I let you off invade my personal space as I walk away, scowling, but when it's the 15th time in this month I saw you in there, I couldn't take it anymore and I approach you... damn, you're persistent.

You were in a fetal position and had your face covered in your sleeves. It's obvious you're crying again... and I had a hunch that I know the reason.

"Here." I suddenly said as I offered my hand as well as my handkerchief to you. _Now leave and cry somewhere else..._

You stiffened and looked at me... your eyes, red and puffy. You froze on the spot, scared of being discovered of the friend of your boyfriend.

I knew your problems... I know them very well... I've them to a lot of other girls... I left them behind when I found someone new. I left them crying over me, begging me to not leave them... but I ignore them, and they cried for a few days and they let me go. Girls have very short attention span anyway... the way they _ogle_ me while being at their boyfriends prove that, _typical._

But you're different... you've been crying like this for a month... and even if I'm like this, I'm not _that_ cold-hearted. I heard from Seiya, how clumsy, ditzy you are... that you worship him like a god, and you don't look at other boys beside him _that_ way. I thought no girl was like that...

How wrong I am.

I stayed by your side, and we watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. You truly worship Seiya like a divine being. You do not flinched or blush at my presence... a lot of other girls should have flirted with me now... we hidden at sight, Seiya wouldn't even see us here. So... why?

* * *

"Why?" I ask you a simple question, without even looking at you. "Why are you crying... _again_?" I ask you a little angry. This was the 12th time we've met in my secret spot. Although I do not exactly dislike company, you're not exactly a _company_ that I like to be with right now... you're just _using_ me as the outlet of your grief.

You quickly understood the question, and it was the exact thing in my mind. You aren't a scatterbrain as Seiya claimed. You're just a overly dramatic, hysterical and brooding girl... honestly, with all the tears you cried, all the stories you told me... you could have make a blockbuster movie by yourself. Although your stories now are getting cliché and repetitive...

"I see him flirting with another girl and he kissed her." You said, eyes brimming with tears. "...Right in front of me."

I knew what she was talking about, I did it too. Too many times to count... I flirt with girls in front of my girlfriend(s), it was kinda fun seeing them squirm and uncomfortable. Sometimes, I even broke up with them and hook up with the new girl... "Then break up with him..." I said, smiling slightly. "...And I'll let you become my girlfriend." I said, smirking. _I'll ditch you if you did that... that's the worst kind of girls I hate._

"I won't leave him no matter what." You said while shaking your head... you're not even mad at me, _strange_. "He said that he loves me and he won't leave me no matter what..." The glimpse of the strong girl I see in you suddenly fades and you started sobbing again.

I see.

I now know what attracted me into you... any other girl I would leave them behind, besides you're not even my girlfriend. We're kind of... similar in a twisted sort of way... we're both insecure. I... I...

* * *

I realized that that I'm the cause of a lot of girl's pain and suffering, much like your situation right now... I have made dozens of girl cry like you did... ditch girls, like Seiya ditch you, in the middle of the street for another girl. It hit me straight in my soul... is this the bastard I became? Am I like Seiya? Do they, the girls I broke, see me this way?

What have I become?

I became a monster... I've became something that I hated. All those things I promised myself in _that_ day... was the same path _she_ took?

Back then, I have a vague feeling when you were telling me you _overly dramatic stories_, it seems that I somehow understand it a bit. But now... it seems like you're talking about my _adventures_ instead of Seiya's... I became guilty... I became scared... it's like you've been confiding your secrets in a deathtrap... and each tale I remembered my heart aches.

I broke the rule of the Casanova, I crossed the line... is this why is it forbidden? Is this why...? I became involved in to a girl... that isn't even my girlfriend. I regretted the fact that I pity you a little when I approached you the first time... now, old wounds of my broken heart is opening and believe me... we're in a similar position.

I'm lost. Confuse. I don't know what to do.

So I decided to leave you behind. It's for the best for the two of us...

I walk slowly at the now yellow, cherry blossoms tree, it's now fall... I could fell the cold winds embrace me as I walk to our _meeting place, _the only place I'm both fond and disgusted of.

You were already there, strangely calm... you're looking distantly as if thinking... when you saw me, you smiled brightly. "Hello Saiyonji-san."

"Hello Miyu." I said as I stood in her front.

"You know Saiyonji-san. Thank you for all that you've done for me... I think... I... I..." You became suddenly nervous, but I wasn't that listening that much... I'm currently gathering all of my courage to not to stutter at the big bomb I'm going to drop at you.

I look at you. You were blushing looking at the ground, as if you said something to be embarrassed of. Whatever it is... I didn't hear it. "Miyu Kouzuki, find some other guy that'll value more than your bastard of a boyfriend, find someone that'll see your true worth... find someone that'll love you... there's a lot of guy out there. Don't waste your love on him... _or me_." I said firmly, muttering the last two words to myself. _Don't fall in love with me... I'm no better than Seiya... I'm no better than the one who hurts you the most. _I quickly made my exit, debating if what I did was right or wrong.

I vaguely heard you say something but I did not pay it any heed. You're maybe cursing me or something...

...To be continued.

* * *

Aren't I evil? Heh, if you look closely... you would know what Miyu really said... and it was an irony that Kanata didn't listened. Now this is the kind of twist I like... I hope my muse won't let me down in the next chapter. I'm currently editing it, it's partially finished. I think this is the best way to end this chapter...

**Preview of the Next Chapter: **

_I saw your pale face, your half-lidded eyes shining, your cracked lips smiling brightly, and now your hand that was gripping my wrist as if your life depending in it... you were still weak, but you manage to smile brightly... the smile I learned to be fond to, because of its rareness._

_"...You c-came... you really... came..." Miyu rasped weakly, as she put my hand in her cheek._

_I was aware of my heart skipped a beat... I think I have fallen with my friend's girlfriend. Although Christine is my current girlfriend what attracts up from each other was not love but our presence... I'm calm and content while I'm with her and she's the same, there is no commitment between us._

_"Miyu... I-" _

_"I love you..." she said, her grasp in my hand loosening... as she was loosing consciousness, "I really do..." tears started falling in her eyes, "I love you very much..." she was smiling, yet her tear-stricken face stab me in my heart. _

Now... do you consider me as evil? I bet you will! Next Chapter is especially evil! Thinking about it made me grin... now... Review or Else... I'll kill myself with a spoon, and you won't be able to read the next chapter if I die miserably. XP -Hiro


	2. Gamble With Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! And its characters, it is own by Mika Kawamura and licensed by different companies around the world which I have no connection to.

**Summary:** AU. Seiya always made her cry. She's always crying under the Sakura Blossom Trees that I'm fond of. I'm always left to console her, but I'm no different than Seiya... we're both Casanova, but I'm the one to see Miyu's True Worth. Miyu X Kanata.

**Author's Note: **Argh... I failed in my preview! I forgot to include two _wonderful_ sentences...! If you're interested... go look, but the damages had been done. So, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! And thank you so much for all your reviews! Also take note that I like to make things vague... for the twist, if you figure them you'll see a lot of irony and you'll be convince I'm really evil. I could always point it out to you... but if you don't figure it yourself, that meant I'm no good. .

Anyway... here's the new production of my muse's evilness...hope you like it! –and curse me afterwards!

* * *

**真価～****True Worth**

By

* * *

"_I love you... I really do... I love you very much..." _-Miyu Kouzuki

* * *

A week had passed since I left you... I did not even come near to THAT spot anymore, I feel uncomfortable thinking about it. Somehow, after thinking about it... I have become what I hated the most. I'm selfish... I agree to that. All I think is about my own welfare... I don't want pain. I don't want to be involved too much because of it. I have once given all I have to the one I love the most... what can I say...? I was naïve.

When I was avoiding you, I tried to find another spot... it seems I need to be alone, and it has became quite frequent. It's an ironic that I'm drawn to the Cherry Blossoms Tree, it's seems that I'm trying to punish myself by reminding myself about you... how I just left you behind, hanging in the air without any explanation why I left.

Heh... I never realized that as much as a sadist I am, I am masochist as well.

I found a new hidden spot, covered in Sakura Blossoms Trees, but unlike the former, it is on the other side... more hidden and brighter. I realized that the former was slightly darker than this... heh, it just means that I'm a dark person, and this new bright place is a little uncomfortable.

As I walk towards the trees, I saw someone... in a fetal position. My eyes widen when I realize that it was female... _Oh, Kami... don't let it be... how... _I thought as I froze on my spot, looking at the figure. _How did she find me...?_ I walk towards the figure slowly... as I walk, my heart was filled by relief... instead of blonde hair, I saw pink.

And instead of a crying girl, I saw a sleeping girl... so relaxed and so calm... as if she was not affected by the dark world, or maybe all I have been seeing all this time is dark and murky world. I'm a pessimist... and bastard.

I never believe in true love, I never even hope to have a girlfriend that lasted at least two months... when I see smiling people all I can see is the pain hidden in them, in their eyes. When people greeted me cheerfully all I can see is the... detest hidden in their eyes and I respond with my own smile... a mask I developed that captured and killed many hearts of women. I never believed in the positive things in life... all I see is its faults.

...But.

Seeing this calm of the woman sleeping peacefully in this tree, I can see her brimming with positive aura, and I'm getting a little affected. It so happens that it reminded me of the first time I saw Miyu... untainted by the harsh world.

I lean in the tree as I close my eyes... maybe... just maybe... this is the peace I really needed. The sleepless night I had over the week... this is what I really need. I was smiling as I slowly felt unconsciousness washed over me...

* * *

When I woke up it was slightly dark... I can see the sunset. I have missed my classes, it was noon when I came here but I think it is now... 5 in the afternoon... but I'm unusually calm. Is it because I have completed my sleep or the violet orbs that was staring back at me?

"Kanata-san, you're awake." The pink haired girl from before smiled brightly at me, it reminded me of a smile I never did see again in someone I knew. _Miyu..._

It is because the gods are punishing me? This is what I felt about Miyu's presences 3 years ago when I first saw her... then a thought clicked into my mind. "How do you know my name?" I ask her, at that time I do not know who she was.

"You're popular than you know, Kanata-san." She replied, with her ever so wonderful smile, with a faint mysteriousness.

Christine started brushing the hair in my eyes, as I close my eyes and started listening at this peaceful environment. I wonder how I ended up in her lap. I never remember lying as I was leaning on the tree and she was on a fetal position... it can't be an accident. "Why are you sleeping here?" I said, letting the breeze brush my hair.

"I... I felt weak, so I slept here." She said, smiling at me... "What are you doing here? Don't you have a class to attend?"

"I have." I simply said.

"Then why...?"

"I just... I just felt I needed to sleep... that's all." I said. It was partly true, but the true reason is... I want to go away from the civilization.

"I can see that." I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me... she moved her hands to my cheeks gently, caressing it. I shivered, not used being touched gently. "You're more... collected now." She said mysteriously again.

* * *

I can't say it's the start of our relationship just yet... but I felt it is not a relationship, but since then we became inseparable. Christine and I are now officially a couple... and yet, it did not seem like it. In all the relationships I had... this is the strangest, I did not have the urge to kiss her, hug her... and all the things I did to women... even without the 'relationship'. In fact we haven't _kissed_ yet, gentle embraces and holding hands.

I'm 18 for Kami's sake! I'm not a junior high school... but I did not mind. That's the truth. My first relationship started with _wildness_ and ever since that's what I thought_ dating_ means... I never got to know the _soft _dates. That's just sentimental giggling junior school girls' fantasies that are only found on fairy tales. Now I'm officially pessimistic too, _isn't that great?_

While dwelling upon my sarcastic remarks about myself... I felt Christine's hand gently squeezed the hand she'd been holding. I look to her, and her eyes were filled with concern. "Are you alright? You look a little off."

"Err... I was just thinking about things." I replied smiling sheepishly, then looked at our when I heard a Seiya's voice.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!?" Seiya said angrily at you, Miyu. You did not look like you were listening to Seiya... you were looking at me, like a kicked puppy, a betrayed look upon your face... at that moment, the skeletons that Christine help me bury came back to me... guilt, sorrow and sadness came back to me... but it did not reach my face.

"Hiya, Seiya." I said, as I raise my hand in a sloppy salute. I smiled forcibly.

"Oh, it's you Kanata..." Seiya then looks at Christine. "Who's the fox lady?" He said as he looks at Christine's eyes.

Christine looks back, without blushing or getting uncomfortable, my admiration in Christine raised up in a bunch. _She's like Miyu... _I thought mournfully. _Loyal to those special someone... _I was shaken out of my musing when Christine nudges me a little. "Oh... err, this is Christine." I said.

"His girlfriend..." Christine added. I saw you flinched a little. "Nice to meet you..." Christine smiled brightly.

"Seiya Yaboshi." Seiya said, moving forward as he grasp Christine's other hand and kisses it gently. _That bastard hitting on Christine! _It's fortunate that Christine is somewhat immune... but what made me angry is your expression. Tears are brimming in your eyes as you look at Christine... _Seiya is doing this in purpose of hurting her!_

I never did hear what did Christine and Seiya talked about. I just focused on her expression... it made angry, that Seiya hadn't even introduced Miyu as his _girlfriend_. It made me wanna kill Seiya right there on the spot, but I held back and instead I said: "She's Miyu, his girlfriend." I spat venomously, you cringed and look at me with those pitiful eyes.

Christine diverted her attention to the blonde, and smiled brightly. "Hi!" Christine said while you look away... as if Christine's presence hurt you. I realized that you never want to be acquainted to someone you boyfriend flirted with... right in front of you. _I'm such an impulsive jerk..._

"Hi..." You said smiling a little, but your eyes said something else: Sadness, Jealousy and Wounded Heart. Seiya had hurt you this much... and I have shoved it in your face... I'm not better than Seiya. I left you hanging in the air... I left you when you're in need of some one to talk to... just because I need someone to talk to... I'm selfish, but I don't deny it.

I've caused you pain... and made you cry. I'm no different than Seiya... I'm a bastard who makes you cry.

* * *

I tuned off the conversation... and before I know it I was on my car driving Christine to her home, it was raining hard too. Along the way, I saw a thoroughly drenched blonde haired girl standing near the entrance of the park. I froze when I realized who it is. _Miyu, why is she there?_ I quickly droved off, erasing your shivering form in the rain. I shouldn't get to problems that was not my own, besides I already have Christine on my passenger seat.

Fortunately Christine didn't saw you or if she did, she did not mention it... _Miyu's waiting for Seiya, he'll be there he's her girlfriend after all._ We had arrived at Christine's house, and there I sat and at the lounge as she makes tea and get towels for the both of us.

We are slightly drench and cold... as I close my eyes, all I see is you... standing on the park, shivering, waiting for Seiya. Then I remember that Seiya said that he would be going out with his 3rd girlfriend today.

_Damn! Seiya is going to ditch her again... _I stood up quickly, and I almost bumped into Christine as I went to get my coat.

"Where are you going?" Christine asks me, holding a towel in her hands.

"I forget to do something." I said quickly, showing no attention to her.

I was the front door when Christine said something that froze me in my tracks.

"I love you, don't leave me..." She said clutching her towel in her chest. "Don't come to Miyu..."

My foot was rooted on the ground as I look to her, her face that was void of any negative emotions was now full of it... it hit me to the spot. Christine never said she loves me... and I never say it to her too. As much as I want to go to your side, I don't know if you're still there or not. If I leave now I would be throwing Christine away... and if you're not there... then I would have nothing left.

I decided to throw it all away for your sake as I reply to Christine, "I'm sorry." So simply yet full of meaning... vague but if added a few words, it can convey my feelings:

_I'm sorry_ but I'm going after Miyu...

_I'm sorry_ I'm going to leave you...

_I'm sorry_ for everything... Christine.

* * *

Why am I here? It must be on impulse... or instinct... but here I am, hugging the girl in my warms arms, not worrying that the cell phone on my pocket will be drenched and will be malfunctioned. Is it... on impulse too?

I don't know if it's rain or not, but I felt that my chest is getting wet... it must be your tears. I tighten my hug, and let you cry freely... _Damn you Seiya! If this is what fun sounds to you then I'm going to kill you myself! _I felt Miyu struggle in my hug, and I realize that I was holding her too tight.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's o-okay..." You said, wiping you eyes and smiling sadly at me, "I'm sorry about this... your clothes are wet..." You said, looking at the ground. "You always come for me... and yet you-" at that you sneezed.

I held your hands and push you towards my car, I ignore you struggling and I endure your clawing at my arms as I push you to the passenger's seat. The moment you sat there you became silent, as if relieved... I realized you've been standing in that rain, cold, tired and crying... waiting for someone... and that someone is you boyfriend: Seiya Yaboshi.

"K-Kanata I-I..." You started to stutter because of the cold so I shut you up by putting a finger at you lips...

"Don't worry... it would be fine. I'll set you free..." You became relieved as you sat down better. So I took my finger at you lips gently...

You never spoke so I went to the driver's seat, ignoring the fact that I'm drench with water. You fell asleep... and I don't even know where you live, so I drove you in my own home, in my apartment. As soon as I got there, I lay you on my bed, undresses you... and dresses you again in my over sized t-shirt... you're body is small and fragile... I held you gently as if I hold you too hard your body will break.

I became stressed out, wondering what I am going to do with you. I know I should separate you with Seiya, but that would mean I'm a hypocrite... but I can't let this go on. The moment you wake up... I'm going to tell you the truth about Seiya, I'm going to tell to get yourself a new boyfriend... a boyfriend that could see the gem inside the ugly rock.

* * *

After I got out of my bathroom, I check at your figure to see that you're burning hot with fever. I gritted my teeth as I rummage through my medicine box... I also prepared a basin of cold water... this is my fault, I should've helped when I say you earlier... I should've told you about Seiya, as early as possible. I should have...

There are so many things I should've done if I didn't hesitate... if I didn't hesitate to be hurt myself. I put my hand in my face and started rubbing my temples.

I felt something hot touch my hand that was buried in my face... I should have jumped back, but it was gentle touch... instead I remove my hand from my face...

I saw your pale face, your half-lidded eyes shining, your cracked lips smiling brightly, and now your hand that was gripping my wrist as if your life depending in it... you were still weak, but you manage to smile brightly... the smile I learned to be fond to, because of its rareness.

"...You c-came... you really... came..." Miyu rasped weakly, as she put my hand in her cheek.

I was aware of my heart skipped a beat... I think I have fallen with my friend's girlfriend. Although Christine is my ex-current girlfriend what attracts up from each other was not love but our presence... I'm calm and content while I'm with her and she's the same, there is no commitment between us.

"Miyu... I-"

"I love you..." you said, your grasp in my hand loosening... as she was loosing consciousness, "I really do..." tears started falling in her eyes, "I love you very much..." she was smiling, yet her tear-stricken face stab me in my heart.

"I'm really in love with you... Seiya."

At that Kanata froze, his frozen heart was defrosted by her warm voice but then it broke and was ripped apart and shredded to pieces when he heard her last word. Kanata has lost everything... he lost the gamble he made with fate. And now, it's his time to start to hurt... and all he had done will come at him at full force.

Kanata has faced rejection for the second time in his life... which opened his first wound.

* * *

AN: Ah... the sweet misunderstanding, a conventional twist yet old but still have its appeal. Kanata didn't know how much his thought almost touches Miyu's. And how he misunderstood the situation... no matter, if you don't understand this... there will be a chapter of _confrontation, _andor maybe a side-story about Miyu's POV.

About the last scene... all I can that when you have fever... you're seeing things.

_Ugh... I knew that I could never write a fan fiction that is short look at the size of this! 3000 words! So, do you want longer or shorter?_ Ja!-Hiro


End file.
